Integrated circuit (IC) packages employing ball grid arrays are moving toward denser ball grid array designs. In one aspect, ball grid arrays may be used in IC packages to provide connections for increasing data rates. One problem associated with IC packages designed for higher data rates is that signal integrity may degrade as the data rate increases. In addition, a manufacturer may need to balance the need to modify an IC package to provide higher data rates with the requirements of maintaining uniformity within vendor part specifications. Customizing individual components of an IC package may not be cost-effective and/or may not be compatible with higher-level systems.